Conventional receivers are limited in terms of the performance they can hope to achieve due, for example, to size, location, and power consumption limitations. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.